


The Passing of a Era

by GammaCavy



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaCavy/pseuds/GammaCavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world belongs to humans now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passing of a Era

He shifted in the heart of the light as something caught his attention. Then he smiled. It was time.

* * *

 

Under the stars, a group met. Two were dark haired and pale skinned, one taller than the other by some degree, another’s mismatched eyes looked fondly at the tallest. The final member of the group, a tall woman with green eyes, clutched his hand more firmly. Those two had come together, but they had all felt the unseen signal.

“So, it’s time.” It didn’t matter who said it, for they were all thinking it.

“Yes,” said the one with mismatched eyes. “Finally.”

“Are you two sure?” the youngest asked.

The woman laughed. “Our children are grown and have children of their own. They don’t need us anymore.”

“No,” her husband agreed. “We’ve lingered too long. This world belongs to humans now.”

The tallest one said nothing for a time, watching the light play one last time over the world. “Yes. The abyss is withdrawing.”

The boy nodded. “The world can stand on its own, and soon passage will become impossible.” Moonlight fell on them, bright and intense. They shared one last look at the world and one another, unsure of what waited for them, memorizing pale skin and golden eyes, golden hair and green eyes, a smile like the sun, violet reflecting gold and long, shaggy black hair, and twinned vermillion and topaz.

The moonlight seemed more intense. Welcoming. “Then what are we waiting for?” the tallest said, in tones of fond exasperation.

“The right moment,” said the boy, as he drew the black sword, a memory of a vanished friend. The light grew brighter, and seemed less silver-pale now, more like the light of dawn. It gathered around the sword and the four figures, and to any watching eye they would have seemed ethereal, transparent and yet solid, as if they were an image imposed on the world rather then people within it. The light flashed, blindingly bright, and as it faded, the figures were gone.

* * *

 

Dazzling gold greeted them, and a gleeful shout, “Gil!”

There was impact and the man in question found himself abruptly tackled by two familiar weights. “Alice, Oz!” he gasped out, before all three were too busy embracing to think of speech. That could come later. The boy dropped the sword and tackled another, who appeared about his age and was scowling fiercely. “I missed you, I missed you, I missed you so much, you idiot!” 

“I missed you too, blockhead. Now give me my sword back.”

As her husband pouted feeling left out of the tangle of greeting, with both his brothers occupied, Ada growled, grabbed his collar, and drew him into a searing kiss. “We made it, and you have all the time in the world to spend with them, so stop sulking.”

A little to the side, three figures watched the tumult. The demure lady was wiping her eyes, “I love happy endings,” she sighed. The other two shared a fond look, then the mage pushed his way into the crowd. He paused by the tumble of Alice, Oz and Gilbert to say something that left the latter looking stunned, then sauntered over to the enthusiastic couple. “Lady Ada. Sewer rat. Thank you for watching Raven. As you know, he needs it.”


End file.
